Cruise SK
by Nanopanda
Summary: El Shaman Fight había terminado apenas dos meses atrás. El cansancio y la conmoción por todo lo ocurrido aún flotaba en el ambiente... es por eso que todos deciden tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones en el Atlántico! Rated T solo por si acaso :p


**First round**

El barco medía entre 2 y 3 kilómetros. Recordaba ligeramente al Titanic, era lujoso y espacioso por dentro. Ventanillas cubrían los laterales como destellos bajo el sol temprano. El olor a pintura blanca era suave y atrayente. Los pasajeros estaban en la cola para subir a bordo. Había desde niños con sus padres hasta jubilados con cámaras de fotos al cuello. El barullo del puerto cubría la escena como un murmullo subido de tono. Muchos idiomas estaban siendo usados a la vez en aquel pequeño rincón del mundo. Un grupo de chicos llegó con sus maletas de mano a la puerta de embarque. El olor a mar los envolvió y les confirmó su actual posición en el puerto de New York. El grupo estaba compuesto por siete chicos y varias chicas. Algo mayores que ellos. Un hombre muy alto empezó a llamar a los pasajeros. La cola empezó a moverse y a desaparecer por la puerta del barco. Muy poco a poco los muchachos se fueron acercando a la entrada. El señor que pedía los billetes, vestido de blanco y azul, los miró con neutralidad.

Buenos días, señores. saludó muy formal a la vez que levantaba la mano en reclamo de los billetes.

Buenos días! exclamó un chico alegremente, lideraba la cola del grupo. Rebuscó en su mochila el billete pero una mano se le adelantó y le entregó el billete del muchacho más el suyo propio. Yoh sonrió a la chica.

Te lo dejaste en la cocina… le dijo con voz suave.

Claro! sonrió algo sonrojado. Pasaron con paso firme al interior del barco y se unieron a un grupo de viajeros. Los estaban distribuyendo a varios chicos que se encargaban de ir dejándolos en su camarote a la vez que explicaban el barco por dentro.

Tras media hora de largo caminar por anchos pasillos cada uno estaba en su camarote. Eran compartidos de tres en tres, y habían querido guardar las viejas costumbres.

Guerra de almohadas! gritó Horo Horo sacudiendo un almohadón con ambas manos hacia sus compañeros de cuarto. Chocolove tardó poco en seguirle la corriente agarrando su almohada. A por el enemigo!

Ambos muchachos embistieron contra Ren a la par, quién los esquivó sin problemas.

Ahí esta… esta vez no escaparas, desgraciado!

Ren les dedicó una mirada afilada. Sonrió y agarró un tercer almohadón para unirse a la lucha. Las plumas empezaron a saltar por los aires y en poco tiempo ninguno de los tres quedaba en pie. Tras lo que habían pasado en el Shaman Fight habían creado lazos de amistad muy fuertes. Aunque no siempre lo reconocían. La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos almohadones entraron a saco. Yoh y Manta arrasaron con lo poco que quedaba de sus amigos y acabaron entre risas y plumas lo que había empezado como guerra.

Hemos oído el barullo desde nuestro cuarto y hemos decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. explicó Manta tan listo como siempre. Estamos en la habitación de al lado. Y creo que las chicas están al otro.

Que bien que nos hayan puesto juntos…! sonrió Yoh.

No se dé que te alegras…cuanto más cerca estemos, mas te podrá controlar Anna…recordó Ren sin entender realmente lo que suponía para Yoh.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire sobre sus cabezas hasta que Horo Horo rompió el silencio.

Yo no sé vosotros… pero me voy a la piscina. se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su maleta. Empezó a deshacerla con velocidad hasta que encontró el bañador de flores que le había regalado su hermana. Se lo puso por encima y un alud de carcajadas inundó la habitación.

Pues no se dé que os reís… dijo con la boca pequeña.

Que ocurre? preguntó Ryu, atraído por las risas. Al ver a Horo Horo y su bañador de flores debajo del brazo no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su cara. Es precioso Horo Horo, no sé de qué te avergüenzas. Póntelo que te veamos!...

El muchacho le lanzó una mirada gélida y afilada que bien podría haberlo atravesado de no ser por esa indestructible y sincera sonrisa.

Creo que voy contigo. anunció Ren.

Tú? En la piscina? lo miró todo el mundo extrañado.

Si tenéis algún problema con que esté en la piscina, no vengáis. dijo secamente.

No es eso hombre, solo que no sabíamos que te gustara el rollo "amigos en la piscina"… comentó Manta.

Quién ha dicho que vaya a estar con vosotros, panda de desgraciados?

Tan dulce como siempre, Ren… la chica se alzaba en el umbral de la puerta. Iba ataviada con un bikini negro y un pareo azul oscuro. En el hombro llevaba una toalla y bajo el brazo un bolso con crema solar y mas toallas. Llevaba unas gafas de sol y un sombrero verde. Todos la miraron no sin pensar que aquello le sentaba muy bien. Acto seguido aparecieron dos chicas más.

Os vais a la piscina? preguntó Yoh, el único que había salido del trance tras ver a la hermana de Ren en bikini.

Vienes Yoh? preguntó Tamao, quien también estaba en ropa de baño, pero ocupaba un tercer plano.

Si…! Ahora subo! sonrió.

Tras marcharse rumbo a la piscina, cada uno volvió a su habitación a por su bañador y una toalla. El crucero zarparía en unos minutos y desde arriba se vería mucho mejor.

La piscina era grande, muy grande. Ocupaba toda la parte trasera de la cubierta. En frente tenía una barra donde se servían bebidas de toda clase. Alrededor de la piscina había tumbonas y sombrillas. Casi todas estaban ya ocupadas. Casi todos los chicos estaban en el agua intentando ahogarse unos a otros mientras que las chicas se quedaban en las tumbonas tomando el sol. Estaban a principios de verano y el crucero duraría casi dos meses. El aire era fresco y olía intensamente a agua de mar. Una bocina tamaño crucero anunció que el barco salía en breves minutos con destino a Europa. El recorrido era escala en Londres un día, bajar bordeando Francia y España. Parada en Andalucía y de ahí al Mediterráneo, Italia, Grecia, Egipto y de ahí salir hacia las islas caribeñas. En total les había costado una fortuna el viaje pero de eso se encargaban diferentes fuentes. Pensaban olvidarse por completo de todo lo sucedido durante esos dos meses.

Tengo unas ganas de ver España…! comentó Horo Horo con Manta apoyado en el borde de la piscina.

Si… yo también. sonrió el chico mirando al cielo. Estaba despejado, sin embargo alguna nube solitaria lo cruzaba sin rumbo fijo.

Oye! Qué te parece si le buscamos una novia al aburrido de Ren! propuso el muchacho animadamente al mirar la barra. Estaba llena de chicas en pareo y bikini con copas de colores en la mano. Reían alegremente y hablaban diferentes idiomas. Manta miró a su amigo con cara de escepticismo. No creía que fuese capaz.

Fracasarás estrepitosamente en el intento… te lo aseguro.

Técnica del pelotazo Terminator! gritó Chocolove, lanzándole un balón inflable a Horo Horo en toda la cara. Desde que habían visto la nueva película de la saga Terminator, le había dado por ahí. El plato Terminator a base de espaguetis asesinos, la danza del Terminator… y por último, la técnica del pelotazo Terminator.

Jejeje… rió Manta al ver la cara de su amigo detrás del plástico de la pelota. No te creas… te sienta muy bien el plástico!

Ya… dijo quitándosela del medio y tirándosela con enfado a su amigo. Volviendo al tema, si no me crees capaz, espera y verás. Ren es un chico, digo yo que le interesará el tema, no?

Los tres se giraron a mirar al sujeto de su conversación y de su plan. Estaba tumbado tomando el sol.

Una leve brisa se levantó a la vez que el titán empezaba a moverse. Toda la gente se arrimó a la barandilla, diciendo adiós a los que habían ido a llevarlos al barco. Ninguno de los chicos fue a saludar a nadie, todos tenían ganas de perder de vista su país por una temporada. El mar se erizaba al paso del barco y formaba olas a su alrededor, dejaba también un rastro inconfundible de ondulante agua.

Bueno que, aceptamos el reto o no?

Manta volvió a dirigir una mirada de desconfianza a sus dos amigos. Chocolove había aceptado antes de enterarse de que iba el plan.

El sol acariciaba la piel del muchacho, quien estaba casi dormido. Su respiración era lenta y rítmica. Su cabeza estaba vacía de pensamientos o preocupaciones. Esta tremenda calma se vio alterada cuando una sombra se interpuso entre el sol y Ren. El cambio de temperatura le hizo volver a la realidad y abrir un ojo para ver cuál era el obstáculo.

Hola Ren! saludo Horo Horo con una sonrisa desmesurada. Chocolove le acompañaba y pudo notar a Manta mirándolos fijamente desde el borde de la piscina. Con estas pruebas le quedó claro que algo tramaban. Además, la forma de saludar del muchacho no había sido ni por asomo, la habitual.

Que tramáis? les preguntó sin mirarlos si quiera con el ceño fruncido.

Solo veníamos a preguntarte si vienes con nosotros a la barra. A por algo de beber.

No. Dejadme tranquilo. fue la única respuesta que dio.

Los chicos contaban con esta respuesta, era la más lógica, por eso habían tramado un plan.

Aquella de allí no es tu hermana? preguntó Chocolove mirando hacia la barra. Se había puesto una visera con cara de pato que a Horo Horo le parecía patética. Sin embargo conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saber que ese era su estilo.

Acto seguido Ren se incorporó y miro en la dirección que señalaba Chocolove con la mirada. Allí estaba Yun, un tío estaba hablando con ella. Demasiado cerca de ella. Se levantó de su tranquila posición y ando con paso decidido seguido de cerca por sus dos ex compañeros de equipo. Llegó a la barra como una exhalación. Se acercó a su hermana e interrumpió al chico que hablaba con ella.

Hola Yun, te está molestando? preguntó con cara de pocos amigos. El chico de pelo rubio lo miró desconcertado.

Estaba hablando con ella, no contigo. contestó en el mismo tono.

Ren le dirigió una mirada asesina, cargada de antipatía. A pesar de haber cambiado mucho, aun tenía su personalidad arisca. El chico parecía intimidado. De mientras, Horo Horo y Chocolove estaban pidiendo unos refrescos y viendo como su plan salía a la perfección.

Vale, vale… ya me iba. se despidió de Yun con la mano, cogió su bebida y se fue como una bala.

Que raro eres Ren… comentaron los chicos acercándose. Solo estaba hablando con Yun…

Ya… murmuró de camino a su tumbona.

Espera! Ya que estás aquí no te vas a pedir algo? Un vaso de leche, para variar? ironizó el muchacho.

El muchacho se paró. Se lo pensó y consideró que era buena idea estar surtido de algún líquido… podría darle una insolación. Se volvió serio como un muerto y anduvo hasta la barra.

Un ruso blanco. Solo. dijo con normalidad. El camarero asintió ligeramente y se marchó a servirle lo que había pedido.

Un ruso blanco? los chicos se partían de risa solo de pensarlo. Ren los miró indiferente.

El segundo paso de su plan llegó como por arte de magia, sin que ellos lo buscaran.

Invito. dijo una voz femenina al lado de Ren. Lo miró y le guiñó un ojo. La chica llevaba el pelo corto, unas gafas de sol en la cabeza, sujetándole el flequillo y unas cuantas pinzas de colores. Me llamo Mikan, pero me llaman Miki. le ofreció la mano al muchacho pero Ren estaba en una especie de shock. Se había puesto colorado y no sabía que decir.

Le dio la mano tímidamente y cogió su vaso de leche, dispuesto a marcharse. La muchacha lo miró marcharse con sus ojos verdes. Soltó una risita entre dientes y lo siguió. Ren volvió a su tumbona, desde ahí podía ver toda la piscina. Mikan lo siguió disimuladamente y se sentó en la tumbona contigua a la suya. Cogió una crema solar que había al pie de su tumbona y se la echó con experiencia.

Quieres? preguntó a Ren ofreciéndosela. Tienes la piel muy blanquita, te quemarás rápido si no te echas…

Horo Horo, Manta y Chocolove miraban la escena disimuladamente desde el borde de la piscina justo en frente suya.

Ehh? Que te dije? inquirió Horo Horo con una sonrisa burlona. Tenía en la mano una fanta de naranja.

Eso no lo habéis hecho vosotros… dijo mirando de reojo a Ren y a Mikan. La chica le hablaba pero Ren seguía callado como un muerto. Quién es?

Intuyo que lo averiguaremos en breve… en cuanto Ren se arte de que le hable! rió.

Para su sorpresa, Ren no abrió el pico en la siguiente hora, a pesar de que Mikan seguía hablando con él. Había sacado una revista estaba comentando "con él" el asunto del cambio climático.

Me resulta irónico que haya una revista del cambio climático en un barco que contamina más que una ciudad entera en un día… una pregunta, tú no hablas? Porque… empiezo a cansarme de hablar con el aire… sonrió. Ren la miro de reojo pero aun sin hablarle. En fin, creo que ya me he achicharrado bastante por hoy, voy a hablar con tus amigos, los espías. sonrió. Se levanto elegantemente de la tumbona y se acerco a la piscina. Se sentó en el bordillo, cerca de los chicos y metió las piernas en el agua.

Vuestro amigo no habla? preguntó. Bueno… soy Miki, un placer. sonrió alegremente.

Es algo tímido. contestó Manta a su pregunta, con otra sonrisa. Yo me llamo Manta. Él es Horo Horo y el Chocolove.

Tú eres de… Japón, no sé de donde! sonrió mirando a Manta. Tú de Hokkaido, está más claro que el agua, y tú tienes pinta de new yorkino…

Chocolove asintió y añadió:

Exactamente, de donde eres tú? preguntó siguiendo la línea de la conversación.

Buff, yo soy del mundo! contestó abriendo mucho los brazos para abarcar todo lo posible. Era una chica agradable y ninguno entendía porque había ido a hablar con Ren de primeras. Volviendo al tema que nos trae a los cuatro a esta situación, vuestro amigo… Ren, no? Sí, me habéis dicho que es tímido, pero de ahí a no hablar hay un trecho, no creéis? la chica era realmente charlatana.

Si, bueno… es que es alguien especial. contestó Manta.

Le conocéis bien, eh? Se nota que habéis pasado por mucho juntos, se os ve al mirarle… que por cierto, no hacéis otra cosa! sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de que no les habían quitado la mirada de encima ni un segundo.

Los chicos sonrieron, los habían pillado. Pero no parecía que la chica estuviera molesta.

En fin, ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros… y con Ren! ironizó.

Ya te vas? preguntó Horo Horo mirándola levantarse.

Mikan asintió con alegría y se despidió con la mano.

Adiós Ren! No te olvides de la crema! le dijo haciendo el gesto de echase crema por el brazo. El muchacho la miró irse, se había fijado en que la chica llevaba un tatuaje en la nuca. Un símbolo extraño, tenía tres ramas, una acabada en un cuadrado, la del medio en una flecha y la ultima en un círculo. Le llamó la atención sin darse cuenta. En seguida se olvidó de la muchacha y volvió a su estado vegetativo.


End file.
